


Her boys

by KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Reylux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/pseuds/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey spends some time with Hux and Kylo.</p><p>Reylux Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her boys

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was struggling to write another chapter of my Reylo fic and this happened to distract myself. If you haven’t guessed it, I can only write in AU’s because I don’t want to butcher SW and get anything wrong haha, though my AU’s aren’t accurate for time-periods ect, so freeform here we come!
> 
> This was supposed to be a cute little fic, fluff with a little bit of suggestiveness, but then Juulna happened and it became smut. She also became a massive help and did a one-off Beta for this fic, so all hail the queen of sins.

Rey looked out her window down at her subjects, smiling at the peacefulness of her kingdom. She ruled with a good heart, but an iron fist, of which she found was greatly helped by her personal knight Kylo Ren, and her advisor Gregory Hux, though she found referring to him as ‘General’ much easier.

 

Over her years of ruling she’d grown fond of those men, though she did keep the relationship they shared away from the eyes of her people. The very people who would often ask her when she would choose a king to stand by her side. Rey knew she needed to make the logical choice, for a marriage within her status was not for love. Though she found that was difficult, and would rather enjoy how she lived than be forced to take a husband. She pushed the thought aside, deciding not to dwell on that today. Today she wanted to relax and enjoy some time with her companions.

 

Gathering herself, the queen walked through her halls, offering a smile to those she passed, before she turned into her private quarters to change into something more suitable for going outside. She chose a pale beige dress that reached her knee, and her riding boots. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she smiled at how perfectly her maidens had tied her hair; the favourite three bun style.

 

Rey made her way to her personal garden, taking the time to enjoy the sunlight against her skin, and the fresh scent in the air. She sat on her bench and let her eyes close to fully feel the peace of the garden, allowing her the simple pleasure her solitude provided. She could hear birdsong in the breeze and the gentle rustle of leaves, which only let her slip deeper into her relaxed state.

 

“Your highness.”

 

Rey opened her eyes to find Hux stood before her, his black suit standing out amidst the colourful garden easily. She offered a small smile, though her eyes sent a more mischievous look. Hux noticed it and readjusted his uniform to distract himself from the queen's gaze.

 

“Hux, what do you have for me today?”

 

Rey paid attention to his words as he spoke, but moved to stand and circle him. He was much taller than she was and, despite how he acted above everybody else, he knew how much power she held over him. Her hand lightly traced his arm, and to anyone but her they wouldn’t hear the slight stutter in his breath. She took a few steps from him, giving him a once-over before drawing closer, lifting her head to whisper into his ear.

 

“Then you may address the matters for me. Be sure to report back to me in my quarters as soon as you can. There are more private matters I wish to discuss.”

 

He stood motionless aside from his simple nod, but Rey could see how the skin of his neck began to grow pink. She smiled to herself and left the garden, giving him a moment to compose himself before going back to his task. But, feeling cruel, she called back to him, letting her voice carry her meaning.

 

“And try not to be late.”

 

She carried an amused smirk as she left the garden allowing her feet to carry her to her knights’ training grounds, into the spot she kept for herself, allowing her to watch without any of them noticing. At least most of them wouldn’t notice. There were a good few groups practicing, but Rey only cared to really watch one. Kylo was her personal knight in many ways so it was only natural she’d grown attached to him. He stood taller than those around him, his chest bare as he grappled with the men he’d chosen to spar with. Rey straightened herself when he looked directly over at her spot and shot a wink.

 

Her relationship with these men was difficult to describe. She was dominant over Hux. He liked to play up to his role, often looking down at any of her other subjects like he owned the place, so Rey loved to make him feel that way, bending to her will. But Kylo... Kylo didn’t mighty care for his rank, though he took pride in being the first knight, her knight; he enjoyed playing with Rey. Rey always found herself submitting to him in many ways, his voice morphing her opinions into his own to get his way. She frowned to herself at how easily he was able to do that, even more so that she liked it.

 

Her brow rose as he threw another man to the ground, his breath laboured from exhaustion and adrenaline from the sparring which she could tell from the way his chest moved, he only had one more man left to put down and he would win this match, like he does with most. From this distance Rey wouldn’t hear what he yells at the men, though she’d assume it was about how easily they could have brought him down if they thought smart. Kylo was always fond of pointing out others’ weaknesses. 

 

The last man didn’t last long, and when he was hauled up Kylo barked some more orders that sent them off running a lap around the training fields. When they left he didn’t bother to look in Rey’s direction, though his body was facing toward her. He reached for his canteen of water and drank deeply, letting droplets roll over his chest before lifting the last of it to splash over his hair. He ran his hands through it, shaking out droplets into the floor.

 

Rey gulped deeply at the sight, feeling her cheeks grow hotter, before he flashed her a grin. She stood quickly, turning back into the narrow halls, which very few people used, to control herself - she was a queen, she would not look flustered in front of her people, she couldn’t let them see her like a young girl. After calming her breaths, she made her way briskly to her quarters, settling in her hair when she heard the door crack open.

 

“My, your highness, you look rather pink today; are you alright?”

 

He head snapped around at the teasing voice, before she drew herself up to glare at Kylo. He was now wearing a shirt, but it had a large dip that exposed much of his bare chest for her eyes. He didn’t give her chance to make a remark, capturing her lips between his own in a hot kiss, and instantly the queen felt herself falling under the knight’s spell. 

 

Kylo only pulled back to reclose the door, after telling the doorman to move far enough away for them to converse privately, and to stop anybody from entering that wasn’t permitted. Rey felt herself squirm hearing how commanding his voice had become, and her breath caught when he turned to look at her with darkened eyes. His pupils had blown out into an almost predatory gaze that caused her to remain motionless.

 

“So, my highness, how may I be of service?”

 

Swallowing, Rey stood, taking in a deep breath to compose herself. She stalked toward him, and noticed the twitch in his brow at her actions, before she mirrored her earlier encounter with Hux. Her mind drifted to what he would be doing at this very moment, and in how much of a hurry he’d be in to get the tasks she’d given him completed; the thought of him commanding her men into their jobs sending a thrill down her spine as her fingers traced the bare skin of Kylo’s arms.

 

“I believe I’m in need of your company right now, first knight.”

 

Slowly, Rey brought herself up onto her tiptoes to place a kiss beside Kylo’s mouth, but she was too slow to move before his head moved to press his lips against hers. His strong arms pulling her small frame against his, she fit perfectly against him. Rey pulled back from him, hearing the small noise of a door closing, and she didn’t look away from Kylo as he spoke, his voice low and inviting.

 

“Glad you made it Hux, care to join us?”

 

He didn’t need to be asked twice before she felt him pressing behind her, his lips against her neck as Kylo kissed her again. Her body felt on fire as her men began to work her, like her body was a finely tuned instrument that only they knew how to play - and very skillfully at their touch. They’d all done this many times, and each knew the others’ buttons, what to do, when and how, but tonight it was all for Rey. They’d had their fun many nights ago, but Rey was desperate for her time, and she would be getting it.

 

Her breath caught in her throat when they helped each other undress her, slow movements with lingering fingers over her skin. She flushed beneath them, one arm pulled back to grasp Hux’s hair with the other clinging onto Kylo’s shoulder. She felt as precious as the first night, her first time was with these two strong men, and they didn’t disappoint her; they never disappointed her. She groaned into Kylo’s mouth as Hux’s hands moved over her breasts. She whimpered when the contact was lost, pulling from Kylo to reprimand Hux for his mistake.

 

“I don’t believe I told you to stop, General?”

 

She made her tone commanding, tilting her head to glare at him, causing him to stop himself from undressing further. She raised her brow, pulling from Kylo’s grasp to pull Hux’s face toward her own, kissing him harshly until he was gasping for breath. She could feel how her commanding tone made him feel, but she kept her gaze stern.

 

“Next time, don’t stop unless I tell you.”

 

“The same goes for you,  _ my lady _ .”

 

Kylo’s voice sent a shiver through her body, deep and lustful. She became weak whenever he called her that; it was equally as effective as when Hux calls her majesty in the bedroom. He pulled her lips to his as harshly as she had with Hux, biting on her lower lip until she could taste her own blood. She drew back, shocked from his actions, but she couldn’t help the way her stomach flipped from his dominance. These were their roles; Kylo controlled her and she controlled Hux, and it worked.

 

Kylo grinned, dropping his mouth to her throat before licking a trail up to her ear, stopping to blow a breath over her.

 

“Get on the bed.”

 

She didn’t hesitate, pulling back quickly to seat herself on the end of the bed, her eyes wide and lust-filled as she stared back at Kylo. He undressed himself, almost like she wasn’t even in the room, but Hux didn’t dare move, keeping his gaze on her. She glanced over to him and nodded, allowing him to finish undressing himself, though he was much more efficient, even folding them into piles at his feet. Rey waited to see what Kylo would do, but he stood doing nothing and watched, and she took that as a silent command to control Hux.

 

“General, I believe that you’ve left me unattended still?”

 

Her voice purred, and Hux moved onto the bed, taking his favourite spot behind her. She loved that they were able to do that; each knew where their place was, and Hux was far better at this - he took a more gentle approach than Kylo, unless Rey prompted otherwise. His hands traced her breasts, flicking over her nipples to make her moan, while his mouth nipped lightly at the back of her shoulder.

 

Rey's eyes closed involuntarily, letting her body react to Hux’s touch as she commanded him, too. She barely registered that Kylo had settled in front of them until his fingers brushed along her thigh. Her eyes sprung open to see his mouth lower and latch onto her right nipple, just as Hux teased and pinched her left. Rey was sure they did this on purpose. Like they were somehow able to know how to work together to bring her so close.

 

Another moan slipped from her lips as Hux angled her head backwards to claim her mouth, his tongue running over the roof before pulling back so Rey could gasp for air. Kylo's hands drifted closer and closer to her core but in his relentless teasing he never reached it. She could feel his smirk against her skin.

 

“Hux, show him what I want.”

 

Rey breathed, annoyed that Kylo was taking so long; the agonising build was too much. She looked up through her lashes to see both Kylo and Hux share a glance, and when Hux’s hands moved further down from her breasts, Kylo growled at him, withdrawing his mouth from her nipple with a pop, his head shooting up and taking Hux’s lip between his teeth and biting hard. Hux pulled his hand back, not wanting to cause Kylo's wrath to ruin the mood - despite how Rey knew it aroused him further - as Kylo released his lip. Rey groaned; seeing Kylo's possessiveness of her made her insides twitch as he looked down at her, his eyes dark and menacing.

 

“Hux might be your pet, but you are  _ mine, _ my lady. I will not share until I've taken what's mine, and I will  _ take _ what I want.”

 

Kylo's words left her breathless and she could feel how they affected Hux, as his hardened length pressed into her back, his hands worked harder of her skin, his mouth making round marks over her shoulder and neck, and she could feel him licking the traces of blood from her as it dripped from his lip.

 

“Please.”

 

Rey begged, as Kylo almost brushed her clit. His mouth was on the opposite side to Hux, following his motions as both kissed and licked her in unison. Her plea sent a shiver down Kylo’s spine, and she grasped his shoulder harder, her other arm falling limply at her side from Hux's hair.

 

“ _ Please.” _

 

Rey begged again, and this time he complied. He traced over her skin lightly at first, working her up until his fingers slipped between her folds. Rey let out a deep moan, and she felt both men shudder from the sound.

 

“Why don't you play with your toy while I play with you?”

 

Kylo's tone was sinful, and as Rey used her free hand to stroke Hux's length, he moved to kneel on her right to give her easier access, his breaths becoming ragged as her delicate fingers wrapped around him.

 

Kylo's head moved lower on her body, but Rey kept her grasp on his shoulder, digging her nails into his back as he blew a breath over her core. His fingers still moved inside her and she started to grind her hips into his palm, seeking more than he was giving. He wouldn't give her that so easily and he grinned up at her as she heaved in a deep breath. Her fingers moved faster against Hux who had stretched out on the bed, at her mercy, his own hips juttering uncontrollable; she pumped along his length in time with Kylo’s fingers within her.

 

Kylo looked at Rey through his lashes and in one fluid motion dragged his tongue up her folds; she could hear how wet she was and froze as a shiver ran through her body. But he didn't stop, his mouth and fingers working inside her as she screamed for more.

 

“Please, please I need more, Kylo!”

 

She shuddered against him, and then glanced at Hux who had reached breaking point from her hands **.** She knew he was close, too, and gave him what Kylo was denying her. From his angle he spilled himself over Rey, faint trails on her arms and side, barely missing Kylo's hair. She wiped her hand on the bed sheets, giving him a moment to gather himself, and then used that hand to push Kylo closer into her thighs. He pulled back, stronger than her, and stood abruptly, leaving her writhing for more. Desperate for him to return.

 

Kylo clicked his tongue. Turning around to go into her drawers, Rey tried to see what he was grabbing but his wide frame blocked her view. He returned with one of her thinner fabric shawls, and she gulped unexpectedly.

 

“You aren't allowed to use your hands, Rey, so now you won't be able to disobey me.”

 

She stared wide-eyed as he tied her hands together, breathing harshly as her insides tightened - she was getting more aroused than ever from this. Kylo noticed this, and decided to take it even slower, turning his eyes to Hux, who watched through lidded eyes at their exchange.

 

“Hux, care to help?”

 

Kylo's tone was inviting as he lifted Rey's hands above her head with the loose fabric he had left. Now recovered from his orgasm, Hux moved to kneel before Rey again, taking the fabric from Kylo and pulling it back over his shoulder.  Rey arched her back, having no choice as her head lay against Hux's shoulder. He shot her a quick wink as Kylo kissed him, though gentler than the last time, and Rey squirmed between them, rubbing her thighs together. Her position only allowed her to watch as they kissed, Hux’s hold keeping her arched between them and her head firm against his shoulder. Her only option was to push against the bed to lift herself up. Kylo’s hands gripped at her waist, holding her in place as he pulled away from Hux, leaving him in a daze from the kiss.

 

“Thank you, Hux. Keep her there, and keep her  _ quiet, _ because I'm not going to be gentle. There's a good pet.”

 

Kylo kissed Hux’s nose before his eyes locked onto Rey’s, his hands grasping at her hips as she shook with anticipation, finally getting what she wanted. She could feel Hux tug lightly at her bonds, making her back arch further as Kylo used one of his hands to spread her thighs apart.

 

He didn't lie when he said he wasn't going to be gentle; each thrust slammed into her and made her cry out, but each time she did Hux would cover her mouth with his own, his tongue rolling around to keep her quiet so he wouldn't be punished. The last thing any of them wanted was to stop right now, even if punishment brought pleasure of its own. Hux pulled at the bonds, causing Rey to arch her back as far as she could, and Kylo thrust deeper into her, making her scream into Hux's mouth repeatedly. She found herself on the edge when she ripped her mouth from Hux.

 

“Close! So close - please, boys, please.”

 

They knew it was true, she wouldn't've begged for them both otherwise. Kylo pushed into her, filling her as much as he could as his hands held her in place. Hux let his free hand slip between them, rubbing against Rey's clit and Kylo in the process as he sucked Rey's neck.

 

Rey saw stars when her orgasm hit, spasming between them, but neither stopped until her body slumped and Kylo pulled out in time to spill over her stomach. Hux let her fall against Kylo's chest and gently untied her bound arms, rubbing them softly and kissing the light marks they'd left. All three huddled close as they calmed down, Rey reached over to hug Kylo's chest as Hux let his head lie over their laps. With her hands, Rey ran her fingers through their hair, coming down from her high as both men traced patterns along her skin; Kylo's fingertips brushing over her back as Hux’s did on her leg.

 

When they felt Rey had calmed enough, both moved. Kylo supported her, laying her back on the bed as Hux fetched the water basin from her bathroom and a cloth. They worked in silence to clean her and themselves before huddling into the bed to relax. Rey curled against Kylo's shoulder, and she felt Hux’s head against the back of her own, his legs tangled with hers and his arm reached over her to Kylo's waist. They stayed like that, wrapped up with each other in quiet bliss until Hux spoke.

 

“Your highness, may I suggest something to you?”

 

Rey hummed in response, noticing his choice of words in addressing her; he was thinking like the General. She was still reeling from her orgasmn, which left her mind clouded.

 

“I may have a solution for your … husband issue.”

 

Rey rolled her head to look to look at him, her eyes sending him a quick “ _ you want to talk about this now?” _ but Hux nodded. Rey could feel Kylo's arms around her tighten but he didn't speak; he trusted Hux had a plan that wouldn’t take her from them.

 

“I think Kylo would be your best choice.”

 

Kylo spluttered in surprise, causing both him and Rey to sit up and look down at Hux, who simply smiled at them. Hux’s fingers trailed over Kylo’s waist and it calmed Kylo.

 

“He's of an acceptable status. Think, if he takes your hand in marriage then he wouldn't need to give up his duty, and instead of needing a guard with you on your trips he could go with you, and as your General I would be welcome company. If you were to take me then you'd need to appoint a new General, and that may make our relationship known, and I'm sure many would most likely react poorly. Besides, you pull off a couple better - I'm too stiff to be accepted as your King.”

 

Rey gaped at him, looking up at Kylo's shocked face before pulling Hux into a deep kiss. Her hand brushed over his cheek.

 

“You're so smart, and I love you, but never consider yourself beneath me, beneath us, again. Kylo is the better choice, but you would also make a great king, I’m sure that many of his rulings would really be your thoughts, hm?”

 

She turned to kiss Kylo, smiling at both of them. Kylo pulled Rey back against him, lowering back into the bed, and Hux curled closer, his head resting over her breasts.

 

“As long as she marries one of us we can keep this quiet and make it last, my loves.”

 

Rey felt the men pull closer, as Kylo and Hux linked their hands together over her, before she closed her eyes, feeling safe and warm with them. She allowed herself to fall asleep, knowing she could attend to anything else when she woke, though she couldn't help but grin at the idea of her men in suits for the wedding. She would be marrying one by law, but they knew it would be all three of them that would joining together as one. Her boys.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, not my fist smut, but this was my first OT3 writing.
> 
>  
> 
> And yeah, my Rey/Kylo/Hux dynamic will always be Dom Kylo, switch Rey and sub Hux. Also my Hux is called Gregory because it amuses me very much ... heh Greg Hux


End file.
